


同居人

by ajicat



Series: Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel是被汽车的引擎声吵醒的。

他的房客回来了，依旧是有些醉态地东歪西倒走上了台阶，架着男人的两个女人嘻嘻哈哈笑着，三个人涌进了清冷空旷的大厅。

女性的高跟鞋磕在大理石地板上发出咔嗑咔嗑的潦草声响，清晰地传到了二楼的主卧，幸好Castiel的别墅独自立在这里，这样喧哗的吵闹并不会引来邻居的不快。

Castiel犹豫了一下，慢慢把门推开一条缝，望向客厅里的男人。

Dean Winchester，他的房客，穿着那件保养妥善的深色皮夹克，正眯着眼地半躺在沙发上，即使隔着走廊，从Castiel的角度依旧看到了他。

Dean带回来的女郎们脱下了她们的吊带短裙，胸前耸立着饱满浑圆的乳房，正是Dean喜欢的那款。

Castiel说不清他是从什么时候开始，会这样站在深夜的门背后，偷窥着他的房客先生和带回来的人做爱。

Dean Wincherster男女不忌，只是今天他带回来的是漂亮的金发大胸女郎。

丝毫没发现自己正被人热切注视着的房客先生露出有些迷离又懒洋洋的笑容，拉开了拉链。

男人的阴茎还没有硬起来，握在手里，半耸拉着深红色的龟头。然而也只是一瞬间，Castiel有些难以自抑起来。

Dean笑起来，“舔硬它，宝贝儿。”

男人低低的笑声回荡在昏暗的客厅里，有些沙哑，像蛇的信子，挑逗着躲在暗处的Castiel。

Castiel硬了。他无数次，想象着那些正吮吸着Dean阴茎的人是他，他的舌苔滑腻地摩擦着男人的龟头，用口腔黏膜讨好着那根滚烫的肉棒，紧紧含着它，吞吐它，直到那股奶白色的液体射出来。

Dean喜欢口交，比起插进两腿间的洞，Castiel的房客先生显然更喜欢有人用嘴讨好他。

……也许他还有洁癖。Castiel看着两个女人跪在Dean面前轮流替他口交，不禁有些走神。他也握住了自己睡裤里硬起来的滚烫阴茎，盯着Dean偶尔露出的被女人吞进口的半截阴茎，想这人带回来的人从来没有重复过。

Dean Wincherster就是如此花名在外，不和同一个人睡第二次，喜欢从酒吧里带走猎物，但又从来不留情面，拔屌无情得令人又爱又恨。

Castiel喜欢他，也因此迟迟不敢开口。

“如果你直接和他说，hey dude，我喜欢你的大阴茎，没准当天他就会把大棒槌插入你的小屁股，再干柴烈火玩个通宵。”

Castiel暗恋Dean Wincherster的事在自家人面前从来不是秘密，他的兄弟之一，Gabriel，手里拿着最爱的杯装蛋糕，上面还点缀地放着颗樱桃，对他无所谓地笑了笑。

Castiel并不喜欢别人和他探讨关于Dean的话题，因此有些羞赧地垂下眼光盯着那颗红色的樱桃。

“不……我并不是想要和他上床才喜欢他……”青年有些嗫嚅地开口，天知道如果要他承认他那些多么情色淫荡地舔弄Dean的阴茎的梦境，几乎让他无法对视家人的眼睛。

“纯情的Cass，Poor Castiel，”Gabriel满不在乎地咂咂嘴，“只敢意淫着Dean Wincherster打手枪的胆小鬼。”

Castiel紧紧抿着嘴不说话。

和Gabriel不同，Castiel是个理想型的乖乖牌好学生，成绩全优毕业后进入家族企业，独自住在一套位于郊区的别墅里，在遇见Dean Wincherster前，他的人生完美得像是一颗鸡蛋，没有任何瑕疵裂缝。

而碰见那个穿着皮夹克像是杂志封面的机车骑手的青年，完全是个意外。

Dean从隔间里出来的时候，抬眼就看见站在盥洗台前发呆的Castiel。

下巴稀疏留着胡渣的Castiel眼袋有些乌青，有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛和一头看起来相当柔软的黑发，在Dean看来是个标准的上班族。

通常这样兢兢业业工作和生活的男人Dean不会留意，只是现在Castiel正面无表情地盯着洗手池走神，又一副熬夜加班的模样，Dean循着他的视线也望着空荡荡湿淋淋的水槽一阵，忍不住出声：“Hey，怎么了？”

“戒指冲下去了……”Castiel慢慢眨了眨漂亮的蓝眼睛，转头去看主动搭话的男人，“Anna会把我的头摁进游泳池的。”

“听起来你的女朋友是个辣妞，”Dean扭开旁边的水龙头，对他笑了笑，“也许你可以试试给水管工打电话？”

“Anna不是……”Castiel忽然刹住话，他仔细端详了一下Dean的脸，像是喃喃自语地出声，“Dean Wincherster？”

Dean把湿淋淋的手随便抹在衣上，“我们见过？”

“我给你打过电话，上周四的时候。”Castiel意识到对方是谁后，露出了个拘束的笑容，“但是当时你没同意合作的事情。”

Dean没想起来上周四他在做什么，似乎确实有个语气比较生硬的家伙给他打了电话，然而被正睡得迷糊的他当做电话推销员敷衍几句挂断了——“哦，那是因为我觉得还是亲自来谈这事比较有诚意……”Dean耸了耸肩，伸出手，“合作愉快？”

在卫生间里显然不是个适合交谈的地方，在Dean表示接下来的时间是个人时间后，Castiel和他去了顶层休闲区的露天咖啡馆，Castiel进入公司后几乎没来过这里，当服务员将装着奶精的小纸包递过来时，他甚至不知道那是什么。

Dean看着窘迫的服务员和呆着张脸的Castiel，忍不住笑起来，替他往咖啡里加一块糖，“你像是从中古世纪穿越来的斯文鬼，唔，那个时候还没有流行咖啡吧？”

Castiel看着他，一脸无辜，似乎不明白Dean为什么这么说。

“你瞧。”Dean脸上的笑容更明显，Castiel看着他垂下眼搅拌加了糖的咖啡，忽然发现对方不仅眼睛迷人，连睫毛也比普通人长许多。

Castiel不懂为什么，他的心脏忽然在这时剧烈地跳了两下。


	2. Chapter 2

初遇十分偶然，对Castiel而言却美妙非常。那天下午Dean一直在笑，尽管Castiel并不能理解Dean说的那些“有意思”的事，却沉迷在Dean的声音里。

他们理所当然地成为了朋友，在Dean决定换住所却找不到合适的地方时，Castiel也理所当然地分出了自己的私人领域一般空间。

没多久他才真正认识了Dean Wincherster。

“……你知道，家里那个大哥和Ann都不喜欢你的大鸡巴哥哥，”有时候两兄弟的见面是名为联络感情实为通风报信，Gabriel今天点的樱桃馅甜饼，还要有蜂蜜淋在上面画成一个爱心形状，他微微眯起眼露出心满意足的表情，调侃地看着对座的Castiel，“大哥说过，Dean Wincherster搬出你的公寓后，你才能回家继续每周一次的家庭聚餐。”

Castiel嘴唇动了动，却没吐出一个声音。

Gabriel观察他的脸色，哼了哼，“胆小鬼。”

兄弟俩关于Castiel的私人问题的讨论再次偃旗息鼓。

Castiel的兄弟姐妹里，没有人对他这可怜兮兮、仿佛高中女孩只敢在梦里和日记本上抒发爱意的恋情抱持乐观态度。

“你们不会明白的。”Castiel望着Gabriel离去的背影低低嘀咕。

谁也不知道，Castiel第一次见到Dean带漂亮的男孩子回来时，他看着两人的身影被房门掩上，满脑子是那个男孩乌黑的短发，心底忽然挣扎出一丝侥幸。

——也许，他也可以。

事实上Dean带回来的人各式各样，黑头发并不是唯一的选择要素，Dean Wincherster的审美并不局限于某个特定偏好。

Castiel至今都在犹豫，当然，他当然可以像Gabriel说的，直接向Dean提出两人做一次，然后呢？Dean Wincherster并不会做一次就甘愿套上名为“恋人”的缰绳收心养性起来，哪怕是炮友，也不过是一次性的使用品。

每每想到这种可能的后果，Castiel就觉得害怕的情绪像是冰冷的水，充盈全身，让他抑制不住地发抖。

他并不对Dean Wincherster选择自己抱过多希望，只是害怕对方也把他与其他人一视同仁。

他恐惧自己也成为被Dean上过的人之一。

“上过的人”，不是爱过的人。

打从知道Castiel心底这个破廉耻小秘密，Gabriel不止一次嘲笑他因为自尊作祟的胆怯。

好吧，就当他是真的胆小鬼吧。

精神有些颓唐的青年心底叹出口气，拧开了自家大门的电子锁。

下一秒，看清眼前光景的他一句话也说不出，怔怔地瞪大眼，甚至连呼吸也不自觉放轻起来——

Dean。

Dean Wincherster,他那位放浪不羁、像个过去世纪穿越来的牛仔一般的房客先生，正浑身赤裸地随意翘着二郎腿坐在客厅接听电话。

Castiel第一眼就扫到Dean那根蛰伏在腿间的狰狞凶器，几乎同时一股甘美的麻意电流般蹿上他脊椎，Castiel顿了顿，只好看着男人偶尔应答时会动的嘴唇，那上面还铺着一层水光，显得柔软又性感无比。

Dean就坐在客厅的沙发上，面朝站在门口的他，如同某种公然的邀请。回过神Castiel尴尬地不知道自己是该走进去还是退出门，就当什么事也没发生。

Dean显然看到了他，男人朝他笑起来抬手打了个招呼，浑身散发出湿漉漉的诱惑。

“好，我知道了，”Dean眼睛看着站在玄关脸色呆然又浮出一丝羞赧的青年，向话筒另一端的人笑了声，“我会转达他的。”

Castiel这才注意到他手里拿的不是手机，而是他那个从旧货店里淘回来的古董电话的听筒——前不久Dean还替他修好了松动的拨号盘。

“老实说，只有一部电话不是很方便。”Castiel看着Dean把听筒放好，迟了一秒才发觉对方是在和自己说话。

“哦……嗯，嗯。”

“只有……‘嗯’？”大概发现了很有趣的事，Dean唇边的笑意更深，他毫不避讳自己浑身赤裸的状态，姿态懒散地走向Castiel。

“当时我在浴室，然后，电话响了……”

耳边响起的是这句话，Castiel觉得自己好像听到了又好像没听到Dean究竟在说什么，他看着男人一步步走近，喉头忽然一窒。

Dean Wincherster真的长得很好看，这也是他为什么这样受欢迎的原因。

Castiel一瞬不瞬地望着他。

“Cass，”Dean发现他不在状态，话头停下来上下打量他，后退了一步，“你有感觉了。”

Dean说的是陈述句，而不是疑问句。

沉默的青年裤裆里，膨胀的形状一时成为焦点。

“不，Dean……Dean……”

这是个无法进退的困境，Castiel呆了呆，不知道自己是该解释还是该哭出声，他盲目地低低叫着Dean的名字，想逃的时候被对方一把抓住了。

Dean微微眯起眼笑了。也许Dean自己不知道，他笑起来的时候，眼角会浮起细细的尾纹，对Castiel而言却性感得要命。

这让他那在背上大面积扩散开的酥麻感觉越发强烈起来。

更可怕的是，Dean抓住他的手，握住了他自己的。

Castiel大脑里一片空白——他在做什么？Dean的手包裹着他的手，他的手握着Dean的阴茎，那根东西正在渐渐蒸起热量。

Dean勃起的阴茎隔着Castiel柔软的裤子布料情色地顶蹭了一下他的腿根，几乎这一瞬间，Castiel觉得自己腿上的寒毛也都要竖起来，颤栗着。

“既然如此，”Dean说，“为什么我们不试一试？”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean的老二比Castiel想象的大很多，当他有些粗鲁地捅进Castiel的嘴巴时，有一瞬间Castiel感觉到一股血腥味从压根流到了舌尖再浸透进味蕾。

但是，青年想，味道真是他妈太好了。

Castiel意识到自己几乎有些痴迷在暗恋人的味道扩散在自己整套感官的过程，也许Dean也注意到了，他的声音从头顶传进耳，带着令人眩晕的甜蜜笑意：

“Cass，嘴巴再张大点……对，像这样，舔，不要咬或者牙齿磕碰。”

Dean的阴茎变得更粗也更热起来，淌出的腥气溶解在他口腔里，前后晃动、摩擦着他的口腔黏膜的时候搅拌那些无法吞咽进喉咙的口水，一塌糊涂地漏出下唇。

真是奇妙的糟糕境遇。

先是在沙发上亲吻和爱抚彼此——直到滚到饭厅的吧台下，他们把Castiel的衣服脱得精光，准确的说，是Dean要求Castiel这么做的，他目睹了房东先生泛红的脸和一寸寸裸露出白皙皮肤的整个过程。

——Cass，做爱的时候被人看着脱衣服，并不是件羞耻的事，这叫情趣。Dean笑着摸上他对于成年男性来说过于白皙的皮肤。皮肤白向来两种可能，晒不黑和不常晒，乖孩子Castiel显然是后者，Dean打赌Castiel小时候甚至不会和其他孩子一样穿着宽松的裤衩、赤膊在太阳下狂欢。

Castiel的体毛和他的头发颜色一样，和他白色的躯体形成强烈的视觉对比，像写真画册里的色情人体图，有一瞬间Dean想起了日本AV里剃去体毛露出苍白三角带的女忧，想起他少年时代偷偷藏在床底下的杂志——尽管他现在不太需要那种杂志了。

现在的Dean Wincherster只是眯着眼享受着青年吮吸和舔弄他的大老二，到处都湿淋淋一片，温暖又湿润，搞不清楚是他把Cass搅浑成这样还是Cass舔得太带劲，更可爱的是，他发现Castiel含着他的时候，水汪汪的蓝眼睛上挑着瞅着他，仿佛在观察他的反应。

——就像帮你做了一件事后的宠物犬，直勾勾看着你的邀功行为。

也许这样做真能让男人的征服欲望膨胀得更多一点，Dean不得不承认自己确实为这样的Cass心动。他决定给对方一个奖励。

Dean伸手摸了摸青年锁骨下凹陷明显的颈窝，“Cass,把屁股转过来……别让你喜欢的‘棒棒糖’离开你的嘴。”

Castiel没玩过那些，他犹豫了一下才慢慢把身体转过来，嘴里继续吸舔男人勃发的武器，屁股调到了对方眼前，再也藏不住他那涨得滴水的小可爱。

Dean第一次见识了到了Cass这年纪那里的颜色还浅淡得可怜的人，他是说，Castiel，是的，而且Castiel会勃起，会有欲求，不是得了病不能提枪上阵。

然而那里就是他妈的干净得不可思议又让Dean心底不自觉地冒出一丝病态的满意。

Dean吹了声口哨，“妈的，Cass，你真是个天使。”

Castiel回应他的是舔得啧啧发响的声响，还有他喉咙里起伏滚动的如同幼猫呼噜的声音。

他们爱抚彼此，Dean的手指揉开他早就发软得一塌糊涂的穴口，捅进去第一根手指，里面的情形让男人惊讶地挑起眉。

Castiel的身体里，出于保护本能分泌出的液体浸泡着他的手指，湿滑黏腻地铺满内壁黏膜上。

Dean笑了一声，也许还带有点讽刺的意味，Castiel莫名在一瞬间瑟缩了一下。

Dean手指还插在他潮湿发烫的肉穴里缓慢搅拌，另一只手挟住他的那根同样硬挺到疼的阴茎，慢慢出声：“原来你有经验……Cass……”

插在屁股里的手指若有若无地轻轻撩擦过他那个小小的突起，像是鸟类羽翼下的绒毛轻抚愈合的伤口上，强烈的欲求拔丝一样滤出来，Castiel终于吐出男人开始淌出腺液的肉棒，觉得眼泪要流出眼角了：“不……不是……”

“不是？”Dean轻轻哼了声，“那是什么？”

房东先生的外表看上去确实不像会和其他什么来路不明的人乱搞的样子。

“我……我自己……呜……”

那个小小的“弄”字淹没在羞涩又急促的喘息里。

Dean低低骂了声操。

他那里早就忍不住，涨得快要爆炸，在Castiel亲口承认他会手淫会摸自己后面的时候就射出了一点。

Castiel被猛地压住，结结实实地，脸朝下趴着，屁股却像求欢的母狗一样被握在男人手里高高翘挺，Dean又大又粗的阴茎蓦地捅了进来，皮肉摩擦的热度烫的两人不约而同发出一声闷哼。

阴茎整根都埋进去，Dean握住他的屁股，激烈摇晃起来，蓬勃的龟头狠狠戳刺他柔软的黏膜和内壁，臀胯撞出每一声传进Castiel耳里都忍不住紧紧缩一下咬着Dean的穴口。

“操，”哪怕是个会自慰的处子，也依然是个处子，Castiel紧得他现在就想射一发，Dean不轻不重拍了一下身下人的尾椎那块，“小荡妇，你平时都是怎么摸自己的？嗯？”

Castiel不想说话，他简直步入了头晕目眩的狂热状态，性交湿润又腥膻的气味从他的口腔倒灌进鼻腔，他的眼泪和口水抹花他的脸仿佛和填满他身体和感官的气味融在一起，狼狈得无可救药。

现在的他就像一具被抽空灵魂和所有知觉的空壳，内里填满Dean分享他的东西，气味也好，精液也好，还有他那根不停来回突刺顶蹭折磨他要他屈服不知是Dean还是性欲的阴茎。

Dean，Dean，Dean……他最爱的男人。

如果不是现在，就这样被狠狠操得头脑昏涨，Castiel从不知道自己是这样渴求对方和饱含性的爱慕。

被暗恋人的阴茎填满、顶撞、碾磨的滋味像是一场灭顶灾难，快感攥紧Castiel的喉咙，让他只能发出如同哭泣时发噎的嘶嘶声，和变调走音的语言，“我……我看着你……忍不住……啊……啊啊啊Dean！那里！不——”

他突然尖叫一声尾腔转成泣喊，Dean整根肉棒从他身体里抽出，蹭过他软烫得仿佛不复存在的肉洞口，又快速的用力一插到底，使他措不及防地接受了敏感点被黏糊糊的龟头顶中的瞬间。

“妈的……妈的……我操！”

Castiel死命箍紧了他，不是那种曲意迎合的媚肉夹击，而是真正属于处子生涩又毫不留情的，蓦地缩紧和缠住他——

Castiel承认了自己偷窥他那些情事，然后自己把自己操上天。

这是Dean彻底射个精光刹那，唯一能记进脑子的东西。


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel醒来的时候，Dean并不在家。

和平时一样，男人的爱车黑美人也不在车库里。

早起总是低血糖的青年睡眼朦胧地盯着盥洗台上湿淋淋的牙刷和显然一起被用过的漱口杯，蓦地一声呻吟捂住了脸——

做了。

他还是和Dean滚床单了，不是梦里的那套，而是真正的，用他淫荡的肉穴紧紧夹着Dean滚烫的阴茎，缠绕，吮吸，来回的磨蹭，发出猫叫春一样的啜泣声，直到对方把大股精液射在里面……噢，老天。Dean一定觉得他比那些男妓还浪荡。

Gabriel曾经建议他说，爱情可以通过性交实现。但是对于Dean，Castiel却没由来地感到茫然。

“Castiel，”趁着他还在发呆，电话没征兆地“嘀”一声跳出Anna的留言，似笑非笑又严肃的声音提醒他不要忘记一旦犯错就会导致灾难的事，“……如果你还记得你答应过今天早上回来吃早饭的话。”

Castiel猛地一怔，脸色愈加难看起来。

半小时后，他已经站定在自家门前。Castiel慢慢把背挺直，顿了顿才摁下门铃。

开门的是Gabriel，家里和Castiel最亲密的兄弟，对方穿着正式的深色西装，打了工整的领带，却在舔一大块五颜六色的波板糖，看见胡渣没刮的Castiel后翻了个大白眼，示意他上楼。

“大哥在楼上。”

督促他按时回来的Anna不在客厅，Castiel本打算先和她打个招呼，想了想还是决定去面对Michael，他的大哥。

Castiel的家长常年不在国内，对于家族而言，身为长兄的Michael就是目前说话最有分量的人，就连最离经叛道不听管教的Gabriel，也对Michael有所忌惮。

昨晚几乎被操开花的屁股在火辣辣发疼，Castiel从没哪天比现在觉得走在这条楼梯上的时间是如此漫长。

Michael的书房在楼上转角第一间，门虚掩着，Castiel走到差几步时一些窸窸窣窣的交谈声停了下来，听起来他的大哥和什么人刚结束一轮交谈。

Castiel有点胆怯，他屁股那里和里面、还有腰，都在发疼，尤其走到Michael的书房门前，烧灼的疼痛感更强烈起来，伴生起无名的恐惧。

从小照顾着一群弟妹长大的Michael尽管十分护短家族成员，却为人严厉、警惕、观察入微，家里没有人有这样的天赋还能比得上Michael，因此Castiel才紧张，他担心Michael会发现他的不舒服，然后进一步推测出他昨天干了什么。

——和他那位几乎Castiel的所有家庭成员都不喜欢的房客做了半天。要命的是，甜美的酥麻倦意依然在他体内鼓动着催眠他。

青年慢吞吞抬起手，门却意外打开了。

“——！？”

早他一步打开门的人眨了眨眼，朝他抬起手打招呼，露出整洁的白牙——“哦……嘿，Cass？你能下床了？”

Castiel看起来比门里的人更惊诧，他甚至忍不住后退了一步。

对方似乎误解了他后退后露出的表情，脸上的笑容微微泛出一点尴尬和……羞涩？“呃，我们昨晚，太热情了不是吗，我觉得你可能今天会比较容易感到疲累？”

想起早上起来湿漉漉的肉穴和流到腿上的精液，Castiel脸一红，干咳一声，“Dea……Dean，你为什么会在这里？”

Castiel绝没有想过某一天会在自己家里的碰上Dean。青年发愣地看着对方从门里走出来，仿佛需要用很长一段时间来消化这个事实。

Dean打量他的反应，低声笑起来，他耸耸肩，似乎故意俏皮地嘟了嘟嘴，“你哥叫我来谈话。”

Castiel张开嘴，他还没吐出第一个字音，Michael的声音从书房里传出来，一脸严肃的Castiel的大哥，站在书房门口看着他们。

Castiel重新闭上了嘴，他磨磨蹭蹭地挪到对方面前。Michael看着自己的这个最年少的弟弟，目光严厉得像是某种雷达，徐徐扫过Castiel全身，有一瞬间青年单薄的、甚至有些微微弓背的身体紧张得绷紧又下意识松下来。

Castiel以为Michael发现了他昨晚都做了什么。

“Castiel……”Michael慢慢开口，也许真的发现了什么，目光透露出微妙的不认同，“有些东西，”他说，“如果保持一个平衡，就是一种令人愉悦的存在，然而总有一些傻子喜欢打破平衡，让一切都变得无趣。”

“我知道，”青年干巴巴地回应他的兄长，“……我一直都知道的。”

“嘿，”Dean站在边上看着兄弟俩的互动，察觉到也许他的房东先生迫于Michael的慑力像是随时会泛出眼泪，忍不住皱起眉出声插进去，在某种程度上打断了那两人间连接起的一种暗涌般的来往，他插入那兄弟俩间，为Castiel竖起一道保护屏障。

“你答应过的。”Dean瞪着Michael。

这位表情严肃的大家长没有继续说话，像鹰一样锐利的眼光来回把Castiel和Dean扫了一遍，最后他只是轻轻哼了哼，离开前警告Dean：“我会一直看着你，小子。”

Dean耸耸肩，撇了撇嘴。

“这是——怎么回事？”

Castiel还不算太明白到底发生了什么，他们换了一个房间，Castiel不清楚这是谁的房间，没有摆设床铺，看起来又像是定期打扫的客房，没有人居住的痕迹——不过，管他呢，他现在只关心Dean。

“你看……”Dean朝他靠近了一点，低下头用漂亮的气息喷洒进Castiel能觉察到的范围，这让他忍不住身体微微后倾。Castiel不想后退，那会让他看起来很尴尬——所有仿佛度过了一夜情关系的共犯，第二天难道不会和对方相处时感到微妙的尴尬和胆怯？Castiel感受到了他的后腰抵到了空无一物的书桌边缘，平滑的木质边角支撑着他。

他听见Dean在他耳边喃喃，“我先诱惑了你，Cass……”


	5. Chapter 5

这太超过了——实在太超过了——

Dean的阴茎捅进来瞬间Castiel发出了呜咽，他们昨晚才搞过！现在又像新婚夫妇的蜜月时间一样随时随地发情，他们接吻，凶猛又热烈地，Dean的双手抓着他的两团屁股肉搓揉，男人的手指隔着裤子柔软的布料磨蹭他臀缝下的那口还在酸软的肉穴，Dean情不自禁颤抖起来。

他对Dean温暖粗糙的掌心，他记得很清楚它们昨夜是怎样缓慢地抚摸过他全身，指尖挑逗他挺立的乳头，握住他湿润的阴茎，它们掰开他的臀肉露出穴口，让那圈可怜兮兮的发烫软肉被迫张开露出，Dean的龟头沾满淫液，威胁似的来回磨蹭他的臀缝，擦过他企图不断收缩的穴口，最后对准那里，一捅而入。

“啊……啊啊……呜……”Castiel轻声呻吟起来，很快又忍住，用湿漉漉的大眼睛盯着Dean，老天他绝不会忘记他们还在Michael的书房里，而该死的他们就在Michael的桌子上搞了起来！

贯穿他正猛烈抽动的男人迎着他的目光，耸动着腰，颈上的筋偶尔突起，Dean勾起唇角露出一个又放肆又迷人的笑容，这一切和Castiel记忆里鲜明的印象重叠起来，还有让他停不下啜泣的快感——Dean炽热的肉棒被他的屁股紧紧咬住，填满他整条甬道，烫得几乎融化他，接受摩擦的肉壁越来越烫，一些汁液被阴茎抽动时挤出穴口，滴到桌面上，Castiel的一条腿被男人拉起，架上臂弯。

Dean操得他整张桌子都在震颤，Castiel几乎不能思考，他现在上身衣衫被翻起露出胸膛，下面却光溜溜的，也许这么说不太准确，毕竟Dean留下了他的小内裤，裆部被勾开，男人就这么操进他抬起的屁股，Castiel的另一条腿上挂着摇摇欲坠的长裤，但——那肯定已经不重要了。

Dean大概发现这很有趣，Castiel这个羞涩的胆小鬼被他压在桌子上，说不定不仅是Cass老哥用过还可能连Cass的父亲也用过的陈年老货，价值不菲。而现在这个家族最甜美的果实正被他剥开果皮，露出里面汁水淋漓的果肉，摊在桌上，承受他的操干，发出小动物才有的呜咽哼哼，泪水和汗水混在一起打湿皮肤。

“Cass，嘿……宝贝。”男人俯下身，他舔了一下Castiel硬起来的乳头，毫不意外收获一个激灵和哽进喉咙的尖叫，绞紧他阴茎的屁股猛地收缩了一下，濡湿的烫软肉壁卷住他，Dean狠狠顶进深处，破开火辣磨人的阻力，用力抽动时低下头吮吸那颗肉粒，牙齿轻轻啮咬扯动，舌尖围着布着细小疙瘩的乳晕打转，仿佛竭力讨好。

Dean笑起来，阴茎故意般顶撞Castiel的敏感点，随后一口气抽了出来，凶狠的肉刃从只解开的裤头露出来，指着Castiel，耻毛早已被汗水和Castiel肉洞上的汁液一起搅得泥泞，Dean笑眯眯的，好像还在衣冠楚楚的和什么人讨价还价：

“做给我看，就这一次，怎样？”

半躺在桌上大张着腿的Castiel蒙着雾气的眼瞅着他，喉咙仿佛艰难吞咽的，抽动了一下。

他像是受到了恶魔的蛊惑。

Castiel喘息着，他现在背朝Dean趴在桌上，一条腿曲起跨上桌翘着屁股，双手扒开臀肉，展示地露出他刚被阴茎操开还没合起来的烫软肉洞，潮红的软肉翻起，沾着晶莹的淫液，Castiel觉得比起屁股里的汁液正从他的小穴口里流出再顺着腿根往下滑，现在Dean落在他身上的饱含侵略的目光更让他从脚板底就颤起来。

“Dean……”他低低喊，呵出的气流扑上脸前的桌面变成一片潮湿的水雾，隔了一个他觉得十分漫长的一两秒后，听见男人低沉地回应。

“继续。”Dean说，仿佛一个军官下达命令，指挥他的士兵，“把你淫荡的冒着水的小肉洞张开，手指操进去，就像那么多个晚上你想象我用又烫又硬的屌操进去一样。”

Castiel轻轻叫出来，他的手指进去了，熟门熟路——他不想承认但就是那样，轻易地，戳中了他那个脆弱的敏感小突起，他的腹部压着桌沿，勃起的阴茎被挡在桌沿下，即使这样他还是忍不住摇晃起腰，晃动屁股，用已经吐出淫液的龟头蹭冰凉没有温度的桌沿底端。

“Dean，Dean，Dean……”他喊，夹带哽咽的哭腔，三根手指都挤了进去，感受自己湿热的内部包裹它们，像一根阴茎那样抽动，Castiel几乎哭起来，为他被羞耻心和快感吞噬的理智，“求你……”  
“夹紧腿，Cass。”Dean呼出的气喷洒上他的耳背，Castiel已经不知道自己有没有遵照去做，他侧脸，恍惚地感受一大片阴影落下来，笼罩住他。

身后的男人没有抽出他的手指，他的阴茎推开了他的腿根，滚烫的龟头蹭过他的会阴和阴囊，向上弯曲的弧度几乎可以贴上他的阴茎，Dean抽动起来——那是从没有过的体验，Castiel觉得浑身都湿透地烧成一团火，男人的阴茎蹭着他腿间和阴茎，把汁液同彼此混在一起，匀开、甩得到处都是。他们一起高潮。

“啊啊……啊啊啊——”Castiel嘶哑着嗓子哭出声，一边呻吟一边扭动，他的手指好像忘了拔出来，又如同被Dean的语言魔咒操控着，Dean操他的腿，他的手指则操自己的屁股，操他的前列腺，精液就这样射出来，大部分打在了桌沿底端，湿淋淋往下滴。

他昏昏沉沉整张侧脸贴上桌面全身松下来时，Dean俯下身亲了亲他汗湿的发，声音带着笑意，“乖男孩。”

男人说，“等你清醒了，我要说一件事。”

这下Castiel总算说不出话了。他的心鼓动着，好像还沉浸在高潮余韵里，又像在为他隐隐猜出的即将发生的事所激动。

他们把Michael的桌面搞得乱七八糟。


End file.
